lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizimu Grove
Mizimu Grove is located in the Pride Lands, and is the location of the yearly Kupatana celebration. It is also where the Savannah Summit happens. It is was burnt down and briefly owned by the Army of Scar until Kion kicked them out with the Roar of the Elders. Gradually, Mizimu Grove restored itself. Appearance Mizimu Grove is a grove of baobab trees, all grown by Royal Mjuzis. The trees are wide-spaced, and are parted to create a wide path between them. At one end of the grove, there is a large, sloping rock. History The Kupatana Celebration In the beginning of the episode, animals are shown practicing the song Our Kupatana Community in Mizimu Grove. Later on, Dogo is brought to Mizimu Grove after being saved by the Lion Guard. When Reirei sings Jackal Style, she looks at Mizimu Grove from a cliff. At the Kupatana event, everything starts off wonderfully, with a team of animals singing as the other animals of the Pride Lands gather in the center of the grove. Towards the end of their song, Bunga asks Ono if Dogo and his family came, and Ono replies that he can't see them. Fuli tells them to be quiet as the event starts, and Simba takes the stage, reminding them why they're gathered together, as well as to watch the Baobab fruit blossom. Rafiki shows that the time has come, and the animals watch with awe as the event begins. Nearby, Reirei and Goigoi watch, with Reirei's emotions hitting their peak. Although her mate questions it, it turns out she's happy over all the food choices. They disappear and, just as Simba announces the celebrations beginning, the jackal family arrive, making a racket and attacking the animals. Simba asks what's going on, and Kion admits that he's to blame. He calls for the other animals to help him and the Lion Guard, and Simba backs his son up, asking everyone to unite. Kion joins the Guard, and Ono immediately scouts out Goigoi behind the elephants. Fuli corners him, and Goigoi winds up hitting his face on a tree as he tries to escape. Ono calls for Beshte next, where the jackal pups are around the giraffes. As the pups run into him, Beshte uses his snout to catapult them in a neat pile, whilst the other animals glare down at them. Kion is searching for Reirei, whilst Bunga grabs Dogo by the tail. Kion soon finds Reirei, who has grabbed a hyrax with the intention of eating it quickly. Kion pushes her aside, causing her to drop her meal, though soon feigns innocence, pretending she has no idea what's caused his upset. This time, Kion is aware that she is lying, and tells her and her family to leave. She begs for another chance, but Simba approaches and backs his son up, telling her to leave. She begins to plea with Simba, who lets loose a loud roar. Reirei orders her family to return to the Outlands, and they scatter away. Kion apologizes to his father, but it turns out that Simba is very understanding of the mistake, especially since he did it in the spirit of Kupatana. Kion laments about the celebration being over, though Bunga disagrees. Normally, the animals only got to view the fruit, but the commotion caused all of the fruit to drop. Bunga is enjoying eating them, and even Ono starts munching away. Soon, all the animals are eating the fallen fruits. Simba is happy with the outcome, and father and son wish each other a Happy Kupatana as the animals feast. Bunga and the King Ma Tembo's Herd perform their rainy season concert here, with Nala and Kiara watching with joy. After they finish, Nala applauds them, apologizing that Simba was not able to attend. Shortly after, Simba makes his presence known, with the Lion Guard, Timon and Pumbaa all joining him. He apologizes for missing the concert, and, along with his family, sings a song to the elephants which means a lot to them - Hakuna Matata. The Imaginary Okapi As Beshte offers Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands they pass by Mizimu Grove, where a troop of monkeys are beating on baobabs to create music. Never Roar Again When Kion nearly endangers his mother's life by using the Roar of the Elders in anger by mistake, he approaches her after being given advice by Mufasa. He explains why he did what he did and asks for her forgiveness in Mizimu Grove, but she is adamant that there's nothing to forgive since he saved her life. Kion is still worried about becoming like Scar, but Nala tells him that the Roar is a part of who he is, and that she knows he won't. Just then, Ono arrives wearing a 'Bunga Original' headpiece. Kion questions it, but Ono informs him of something much more dangerous. Makuu has taken over The Flood Plains, and he, Kion and Nala rush off to sort out the problem. The Savannah Summit Simba and Zazu gather the animal leaders together for a summit in Mizimu Grove. Ono and the Egg Ono flies over Mizimu Grove whilst patrolling the Pride Lands. The Ukumbusho Tradition Ma Tembo is ordering her herd around in preparation for the upcoming Ukumbusho celebration.When the Lion Guard and Makini arrive they are excited to do the show. The Guard practice their parts and Kion predents to Askari the first ever leader of the Lion Guard. Ma tembo claims that the show has to perfect since it's King Simba's first show. Timon amd Pumbaa come to help the guard out Makini paints the guard yellow to look more like lions. After she's done paiting the guard she contiunes to paint the yellow sunburst on the Elephants. W hile painting Zito Makini runs out of yellow paint Kion suggets for her to go find some more paint. Makini finds some yellow flowers to make the paint and shoos away the bees she than comes back to finish the elephants. Soon Simba's Pride comes by to watch the show. The guard sings a song about having Peace in the Pride Lands when the bees attack. The elephants start to run crazy and the guard follows them. When the elephants return Makini appoligies about using those flowers and Ma Tembo appolgies to the king about running away. Kion suggests trying it without anymore paint. Ma Tembo is hesitant to break with tradition, so Simba suggests looking at it as starting a new tradition. Ma Tembo agrees, Mtoto removes the paint from his mother, and the new Ukumbusho begins. Cave of Secrets During Wisdom on the Walls since Simba gather the leaders of Pride Landers during the Savannah Summit and Makini curiously since Askari and his Guard lead the animals to the Mizimu Grove. The Hyena Resistance Janja discusses Scar's new plan for most of his clan. Kiburi's Float and Reirei's Pack will be on two sides fighting the Lion Guard. While Janja's clan comes in the center to attack them. Madoa goes to tell the Lion Guard about the plan. The guard starts heading to Mizimu Grove while The Hyena Resistance handles Janja's clan. Jasiri makes a rock slide so that way Janja's clan can't go to the Pridelands. Reirei's Pack and Kiburi's Float fight the guard and notice that none of the hyenas showed up for the fight and the guard kicked them out. Later the gu ard goes back to Mizimu Grove for another fight but when none of the Outlanders show up Kion gets worried. Ono searches the sky and says that The Army of Scar is after Jasiri's Clan. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Kion decides to put on a show for Makini's Mpando Mpaya. Timon and Pumbaa sing a song. However the Army of Scar manages to destroy Mizimu Grove. Working together the Pride Landers are able to fight the Outlanders. However Scar reveals himself and explains his plan to destroy the Pride Lands. All the animals decide to panic and run while Kion blasts them away before they can claim it. The next morning everyone finds that Makini's baobab tree have survived the battle. They all decide to stay and Makini plants her tree. Battle for the Pride Lands Makini's baobab tree is shown to be growing significantly and that the grass and leaves of the other trees in Mizimu grove are slowly growing back. Later, when the Lion Guard is shown to have grown bigger and stronger, Mizimu Grove is shown to have been restored to it's former glory. Inhabitants *Army of Scar (formerly) Visitors *Ma Tembo *Vuruga Vuruga *Twiga *Mbeya *Bupu *Makuu *Big Baboon *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Ajabu *Bupu *Ushari *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Mtoto *Zito *Zigo *Mtoto's Mom *Makini *Tamaa *Male Crocodile *Thurston *Shingo *Muhanga *Mbuni *Basi *Young Hedgehog *Male Mongoose *Hyrax *Reirei's Pack *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Dogo's Siblings *Kiburi's Float *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Janja's Clan *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Mzingo's Parliament *Mzingo *Mwoga *Muhangus *Young Aardvark *Laini *Boboka *Juhudi *Scar *Anga Trivia *This is the second section of the Pride Lands claimed by the Army of Scar. *Since every tree is planted by every Royal Mjuzi in training by counting the number of trees in the rainy season picture including Makini's there's a total of 16 trees. **Meaning that the Pride Lands has had 16 Royal Mjuzis throughout it's history. Mizuno Grove Mizuno Grove Category:Groves